Miss Sinister
Biography Origin A clone of the geneticist Mister Sinister, Claudine Renko was created by Mister Sinister to wait as a fail-safe in the event of his death. When that ultimately occurred, Claudine was activated. Activation It was revealed in X-Men: Legacy that Sinister had been anticipating his physical death for some time. In particular he prepared for some form of treachery by Mystique and Gambit. Sinister takes control of Professor X's body to save him from a gunshot wound caused by mercenaries working for Amanda Mueller. Using the Cronus Machine, Sinister manages to use a DNA imprint on Charles Xavier's body to control his mind, forcing his rebirth. Its also revealed that Sinister had been manipulating for some time events in the Xavier family as well as the Summers and Shaw families. Following his death, Mr. Sinister had not actually died. He had infact prepared for his death and a way to avoid dying all together by imprinting his DNA onto that of several other people including Professor Xavier and Sebastian Shaw. Amanda Mueller realized Sinister's long, well-thought out plan, and attempted to stop Sinister by making her his next reincarnation, but she would retain her mind and still gain Sinister's powers and abilities. In order to prove successful in her operation she needed to kill his current host and shield the other possible hosts. She attempted to kill Xavier’s body, but Sinister resisted. The combined efforts of Sebastian Shaw and Gambit destroy the Cronus Machine, enabling Xavier to successfully drive Sinister's consciousness from his mind and body. A psychic battle ensued and Sinister was vanquished from Xavier. Two days later, Shaw meets with a woman whom he wants to be his new Black Queen - Miss Sinister. Daken After his eventual defeat, a young woman is shown meeting with Shaw, discussing these events. Shaw mentions that she is a much more elegant and economical way to cheat the grave and she then reveals her name, "Miss Sinister". She goes by the name Claudine Renko as Sebastian Shaw calls her and appears to have the powers of Sinister, but not the memories or mind. Mutant businessman Sebastian Shaw then recruited her to unlock the memories of Wolverine’s son Daken . However, they faced opposition from Wolverine and Charles Xavier. In Panama, Claudine Renko takes out Daken with a mental blast before the combined efforts of Wolverine and Charles Xavier attempt to infiltrate their compound. When they do, Xavier is able to take out the guards using the power of the mind. Just then, the duo run into Sebastian Shaw. While Shaw and Wolverine tangle, Xavier rushes to find Daken. On his way there, he runs into Claudine and they have a battle of the wills. Xavier sees the image of Claudine and recognizes her as Shaw’s new telepath and asks if he knows her. Claudine tells him yes and no. She guesses he could say he knew her “daddy” real well back when she was him. As Xavier feigns to lose the psychic battle, he says to Claudine that she is sinister. Claudine tells him “kind of, minus the Y chromosome of course. But who needs that old thing? It might have been different if you’d seen me coming, right? You’re probably better at this that me. At least until I get more practice. But I got the drop on you. Truth is, I’m pure poison”. In the process, Xavier learns a little more about her than he knew before. Eventually, Xavier is able to best Claudine and heads over to where Daken is laying. Outside, Wolverine is being handled pretty well by Shaw, until the X-Man is able to cut the lights out during their battle and is able to gain the upper hand. Inside the complex, Xavier enters Daken’s mind and sees a ton of psychic scar tissue, more than what was in Wolverine’s mind. Before he can pry any further, Daken wakes up and knocks Xavier violently into some medical equipment. Just then, Claudine enters the room and tries to manipulate Daken by implanting false memories of a shared life with her; however he proceeds to stab her in the abdomen. Her current wherabouts are unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers Cellular Shapeshifting: ability to control every molecule of her body, allowing her to assume the form of any one she wishes. She has the potential to reduce herself into a semi-liquid state. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Miss Sinister is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Superhuman Stamina: Miss Sinister's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. She can exert herself at peak capacity several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. Superhuman Strength possesses superhuman strength, which may be a product of her shapeshifting abilities. Sinister is able to press lift within 2 to 10 ton range. Superhuman Reflexes: Miss Sinister's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Telepathy: She can read minds and project her own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort she can greatly extend that radius. Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. Dilate Power: ability to mentally paralyze a foe she's touching and the ability to psionically "turn off" the superpowers of any mutant. Telekinesis: possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to psionically levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy, she can “lift” as much as 10 tons of weight and possibly even more and enable her “fly” at great speeds. Concussive Blasts: can fire blasts of concussive force from her hands or from the dimaond-shaped scarlet mark on her forehead. Strength level Class 10 Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Female Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Clones